This description relates to data quality tracking.
Stored data sets often include data for which various characteristics are not known beforehand. For example, ranges of values or typical values for a data set, relationships between different fields within the data set, or functional dependencies among values in different fields, may be unknown. Data profiling can involve examining a source of a data set in order to determine such characteristics. One use of data profiling systems is to determine a measure of data quality for either a single data object, or for an entire dataset based on the results of data profiling.